A New Day Has Come
by iloveprimetime
Summary: It is completed! My first full length episode teleplay! Addison's nephew is in a horrible car crash, Izzie's daughter returns, and a new intern shakes up Seattle Grace!
1. Chapter 1

Grey's Anatomy Episode

FADE IN:

INT. MEREDITH'S HOUSE -- MORNING

Meredith is scrambling around her house getting dress and packing up for work. She picks up a letter sitting on her desk in her room which has a return address from Florida. Meredith stares at it for a second then throws it in her backpack and continues to get ready for work.

MEREDITH V.O.

There's an old saying that goes, "you never know what you have until you've lost it."...or maybe it's you never knew what you had until you've lost it. Doesn't matter. Either way it's the truth. Life comes at you fast and if you don't stop to smell the roses you could miss out on some of its great moments. In a split second your life could change right before your eyes, and everything and everyone that matters could never be the same again. Me, I would try to stop to enjoy the world around me...if I had the time.

Meredith walks into her kitchen and begins to make herself breakfast. Izzie enters the kitchen in a panic.

IZZIE

Meredith have you seen my favorite blue scrubs?

MEREDITH

Aren't they all the same?

IZZIE

No! These have a knot in the drawstring of the pants at the perfect spot so I never have to tie them or untie them!

MEREDITH

I haven't seen them. George did laundry this week. Ask him.

IZZIE

He told me to ask you! Damn it!

MEREDITH V.O.

Like I said, you never know what you had until you've lost it.

Meredith reaches into the fridge and grabs a gallon of milk but when she pours it nothing comes out.

MEREDITH V.O.

Unless, of course, you have nothing to lose.

MEREDITH

Izzie! George! Come on! We're going to grab breakfast on the way! Guys?

Meredith walks down the hall to George's room where Izzie is yelling at George.

IZZIE

George, those are my pants! Give them back to me.

GEORGE

Izzie, these are my scrubs. I tie my pants in knots too.

IZZIE

You do not. You tie yours in bows, I've seen you.

GEORGE

I'm not changing.

IZZIE

Don't make me pull them off of you!

GEORGE

You're gonna have to buy me dinner first.

MEREDITH

Come on, guys, we're gonna be late.

IZZIE

We have twenty minutes.

MEREDITH

We're out of good food. We have to grab breakfast on the way.

IZZIE

I'm not hungry.

GEORGE

Me neither.

MEREDITH

I'll buy you pancakes from McDonalds.

Izzie and George mentally consider Meredith's offer and accept.

IZZIE

Fine.

Meredith and Izzie exit George's room and George follows.

GEORGE

I get a cheese ­danish too.

CUT TO:

INT. SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL LOCKER ROOM -- LATER

Izzie, Meredith, George, Alex, and Cristina are all standing around the locker room getting ready for the day ahead of them.

GEORGE

Are you sure that's what they said? A new intern?

CRISTINA

I'm always sure.

MEREDITH

It doesn't make any sense. Why would an intern be starting in the middle of the year?

Alex smirks.

ALEX

She probably has connections. And by connections I mean...

IZZIE, MEREDITH, GEORGE AND CRISTINA

We know what you mean.

Bailey enters.

BAILEY

Let's go all. We've got rounds to do.

Merdith, Izzie, Alex and George all leave the locker room. Cristina catches up with Bailey and walks with her.

CRISTINA

Dr. Bailey?

BAILEY

What?

CRISTINA

Um, I just want you to know that I'm thrilled about the new intern.

BAILEY

Really?

CRISTINA

Yes. Really. And even though she some how twiddled her way into starting this program mid-year I won't hold that against her.

BAILEY

Is that so?

CRISTINA

Yes. I'm sure she's well qualified and will make an excellent addition here. Where did she go? Harvard? Case Western?

BAILEY

Moreland High School.

CRISTINA

High School?

A seventeen-year-old girl, Dana, walks towards Bailey and Cristina and holds out her hand for a handshake from Bailey.

DANA

Miranda?

BAILEY

You must be...

DANA

Dana, the senior projects intern.

Bailey and Dana shake hands and we cut to Cristina's shocked face.

CRISTINA

She gets to call you Miranda?

BAILEY

Nice to meet you, Dana. This is my intern...

CRISTINA

_Doctor_ Yang.

A smile grows across Dana's perky young face.

DANA

_The_ Dr. Yang. The creator of the Yang method?

CRISTINA

No. That's not me.

DANA

But you're related to the creator?

CRISTINA

No.

DANA

Really?

CRISTINA

Really.

DANA

Are you sure?

CRISTINA

I'm always sure.

BAILEY

Dr. Yang will actually be taking you around this morning.

CRISTINA

I will?

BAILEY

Yes. You will.

Bailey turns to Dana. Bailey looks to Cristina when she says "kindly."

BAILEY

Dr. Yang will _kindly_ answer all of your questions while I'm up in surgery.

CRISTINA

I don't get to scrub in on the appendectomy?

BAILEY

You can scrub in after you show our guest around.

Bailey begins to walk away.

CRISTINA

But...I didn't invite her.

Cristina looks down at Dana's cheerful face.

CRISTINA

Hi.

CUT TO:

INT. ADDISON AND DEREK'S TRAILER -- MORNING

Addison and Derek are sleeping in bed when their alarm clock goes off blaring the weather forecast.

WEATHERMAN #1

High today 65 low 36. Chance of rain up to 75 so bring those umbrellas...

WEATHERMAN #2

Or a poncho.

Addison tries to turn off the alarm clock but misses the button.

WEATHERMAN #1

Poncho's are good.

WEATHERMAN #2

Or a rain coat.

WEATHERMAN #1

Those too.

WEATHERMAN #1

Or a sombrero.

WEATHERMAN #2

A sombrero? In Seattle?

Addison wacks the alarm clock and it turns off. Addison begins to stretch as Derek remains still. Addison lightly hits Derek's shoulder.

ADDISON

Come on, Derek, we have to get up.

DEREK

I'm not going to work today.

ADDISON

You have to go.

DEREK

I'll go in later. I just want to sleep.

Addison stands up and begins to brush her hair.

ADDISON

Come on. We just have to get through our shifts then we're on vacation for a whole week.

DEREK

Let's just call in sick and leave for the city early.

ADDISON

You know we can't do that.

DEREK

Why not?

Addison pulls the covers off of the bed.

ADDISON

Get dressed. You're gonna make us late again.

DEREK

Late? It's not even light out yet.

Addison opens the blinds and sunlight pours in.

ADDISON

I beg to differ.

Derek sits up.

DEREK

It's just a four-hour shift. They won't miss us.

ADDISON

Maybe something exciting will happen. You don't want to miss that.

Derek begins to collect the covers and roll back over to fall asleep.

DEREK

Yes I do.

Addison looks at Derek in frustration and grabs her hair blow dryer. She holds it up to Derek's ear and turns it on. Derek jumps up.

DEREK

Addison!

ADDISON

We're leaving in five minutes. Move it.

EXT. SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL -- LATER

Merdith, Alex, and George are all suiting up for a trauma in the ambulance bay. Izzie exits the hospital and stands with them as she puts her hair up in a pony tail.

IZZIE

What's coming in?

MEREDITH

Four MVA's.

ALEX

Two flat-lined at the site.

IZZIE

Why are people out driving this early anyways.

The ambulance drives into the bay and stops. Meredith, Izzie, George and Alex walk towards the ambulance.

GEORGE

We were out driving this early.

CUT TO:

INT. SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL -- MOMENTS LATER

The interns are rolling in three gurneys. Izzie is rolling in a gurney holding a teenage boy, LOGAN. Meredith is rolling in a gurney with a man in his forties, Alex is rolling in a gurney with a woman in her forties. Everyone is shuffling around the hospital.

MEREDITH

Let's take him to trauma two.

IZZIE

We've got a sixteen-year-old male found unconscious.

ALEX

Forty-six-year-old female driver of the car hit.

We scan past all the patients and interns to see Cristina giving Dana a tour. She is showing Dana the front desk.

CRISTINA

And here we are back at the front desk. Any questions?

DANA

Yeah, how do you guys...?

Cristina notices the multitude of interesting cases coming in.

CRISTINA

Holy crap! I leave for ten minutes and I miss all the good cases. Dana?

DANA

Yeah.

CRISTINA

Do you know how to use a computer?

DANA

Of course.

CRISTINA

Good.

Cristina pushes Dana into a desk chair.

CRISTINA

Use it. I'll be back later.

DANA

But what should I do?

CRISTINA

I don't know chat online with your friends.

DANA

Can I play solitaire?

CRISTINA

What you don't have any friends?

DANA

I do. I just...

CRISTINA

Knock yourself out.

Cristina begins putting on gloves from her pocket and heads off to go steal some interesting cases.

CUT TO:

INT. SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL -- MOMENTS LATER

Meredith is pronouncing her patient dead.

CRISTINA

What can I do?

MEREDITH

Nothing. Time of death. 6:09.

CRISTINA

You lossed him already?

MEREDITH

He was gone when he came in.

CRISTINA

Damn it.

Izzie enters.

IZZIE

Is this the driver of the other car?

MEREDITH

Yeah.

IZZIE

Were there any survivors from that vehicle?

MEREDITH

Their little girl. She's only looked about ten or eleven.

Izzie looks at the patient and her eyes widen.

IZZIE

Oh my god.

CRISTINA

What?

IZZIE

Its, its Mr. Carson.

CRISTINA

You know him?

Izzie looks directly at the Meredith.

IZZIE

Where's the daughter?

THEME SONG

INT. SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL -- MORNING

We are standing in the hallway outside of a trauma room. Bailey is walking and Alex runs to catch up to her.

ALEX

Dr. Bailey?

BAILEY

What do you want?

ALEX

Tests cam back positive on the teenager from the crash.

Alex hands Bailey Logan's chart. Bailey begins to flip through the pages.

BAILEY

Who?

ALEX

The sixteen-year-old that caused the accident that killed two people.

Bailey continues to look at Logan's chart.

BAILEY

Unbelievable.

Bailey entrees Logan's room.

We now see a 16-year-old boy, LOGAN MATTHISON, sitting in bed. Bailey enters very coldly. Alex walks next to Bailey.

LOGAN

Are they okay? The family I hit?

Bailey holds up her finger in front of his eyes.

BAILEY

Follow my finger.

Logan follows it with his eyes.

LOGAN

I don't know how it happened. I'm a very careful driver. I, I even scored a perfect on my exam. My Dad said I was a natural driver.

BAILEY

Hold out your arms and close your eyes.

Logan holds out his arms.

LOGAN

He says it's cause of all those race car video games I used to play.

BAILEY

You can open your eyes and put your arms down now.

Bailey begins to write on Logan's chart.

LOGAN

Did you call him? My Dad?

BAILEY

No.

Logan sighs of relief.

BAILEY

You worried about him finding out about the crash? Or your huffing?

LOGAN

You know about that?

BAILEY

It's kinda hard to hide that kind of thing from a drug test.

LOGAN

Look, I don't do it all the time. Just on the weekends and stuff to relax.

ALEX

It's Monday morning.

Logan looks disappointed in himself.

LOGAN

It was a really tough week.

BAILEY

I see.

Logan looks down, not sure what to say.

LOGAN

Look, um, is my aunt here? She works at this hospital.

BAILEY

Who's your aunt?

LOGAN

Addie Montgomery...or Shephard. I'm not sure what she goes by now. It's kind of hard to keep track.

ALEX

Addison is your aunt?

LOGAN

You know her?

ALEX

Yeah.

BAILEY

She's quite popular around here.

LOGAN

Could you get her for me?

BAILEY

I'll see if she's around.

LOGAN

Thanks.

CUT TO:

INT. SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL -- LATER

We are back watching Dana as she sits at the front desk fiddling with the computer. She is wearing an Ipod. Bailey exits Logan's room and walks towards her.

BAILEY

Dana? Where's Dr. Yang?

Dana takes off her earphones.

DANA

What?

BAILEY

Dr. Yang. Where is she?

DANA

I don't know. She left me.

BAILEY

I can see that. Where did she go?

DANA

She ran off to go claim some interesting cases or something.

BAILEY

Oh she did?

DANA

Yeah. She didn't seem all that interested in me. No offense but she's not exactly a people person.

BAILEY

No she most certainly is not.

DANA

Want me to page her? I think I figured out the phones. I just press this button.

Dana begins to fiddle with the phone. Dana holds the phone up to her ear. But Bailey stops her.

BAILEY

No. Wait here. I'll go get her.

DANA

Do you want me to come?

BAILEY

No. Wait here.

BAILEY

(mumbling)

Darn interns can't trust them with anything.

Bailey begins to walk away.

DANA

Tough crowd.

We can here a voice coming from the phone.

VOICE

Hello? Is anybody there?

DANA

Hello?

VOICE

Hi. Who's this?

DANA

This is Dana. Who's this?

CUT TO:

INT. SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL -- MOMENTS LATER

Derek and Addison are walking into the hospital. Addison is looking at the real estate section of the paper.

ADDISON

Oh here's one. Two bedroom, two bathrooms, a finished basement...

DEREK

What do we need two bedrooms for? One for me one for you?

Derek smiles playfully.

ADDISON

It could be a guest room.

DEREK

We never have guests.

ADDISON

Or Doc's room?

DEREK

A whole room for a dog?

ADDISON

Or a baby.

DEREK

What's wrong with the trailer?

Alex Karev walks over to Derek and Addison.

ALEX

Dr. Shephard?

DEREK AND ADDISON

What?

Alex looks to Addison.

ALEX

Dr. Bailey is looking for you.

ADDISON

What for?

ALEX

I don't know. Something about your nephew.

ADDISON

My nephew? Which one?

ALEX

Logan. He's in trauma 4.

Panic fills Addison's and Derek's eyes.

ADDISON

He's sick?

ALEX

Why else would he be here?

Addison and Derek storm off past Alex.

CUT TO:

INT. SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL -- LATER

A blond ten-year-old girl, HANNAH CARSON, is sitting on a bed with her arm in a splint. A nurse is sitting next to her reading her a story. Izzie walks over to the bed.

IZZIE

Excuse me. Would you mind giving us a minute?

NURSE 3

Sure. There you go, Hannah.

The nurse hands Hannah the book and walks away.

IZZIE

Hi, Hannah, I'm Izzie.

Hannah slightly smiles at Izzie.

IZZIE

How you feeling?

HANNAH

Okay.

IZZIE

Is it okay if I ask you a few questions.

HANNAH

Ok.

IZZIE

When your mom and dad are away from home who takes care of you?

HANNAH

I go to my friend, Caylie's house. Her mom takes care of us.

IZZIE

What about an aunt or an uncle or a grandparent?

HANNAH

Just Caylie's mom.

IZZIE

Ok.

Izzie smiles.

HANNAH

Are my parents ok? The other doctor said they were working on them.

IZZIE

Um, I'm not sure. I'll go check for you.

Hannah nods.

Izzie pulls the curtain around Hannah's bed and stops Dr. Bailey as she walks by.

IZZIE

Dr. Bailey?

BAILEY

Stevens, have you seen Yang?

IZZIE

No. ­But, um, I was just wondering, is someone coming down to talk to Hannah..the little girl from the car crash, about her parents?

BAILEY

Like who?

IZZIE

Someone from psych.

BAILEY

Psych?

IZZIE

Her parents died. I think she should talk to a professional.

BAILEY

Sounds like you just don't want to do it yourself.

IZZIE

I'm just trying to look out for a patient.

BAILEY

Mmm-hmm...Come on this is going to be one of the hardest things you'll ever have to learn.

IZZIE

Right now?

Bailey and Izzie walk over to Hannah.

BAILEY

Hi, Hannah. I'm Dr. Bailey.

Hannah politely smiles.

HANNAH

Hi.

Izzie sits down next to Hannah.

IZZIE

Hannah, Dr. Bailey and I have something really important to tell you.

HANNAH

Is it about my mom and dad?

Dr. Bailey begins to speak and Izzie interrupts.

IZZIE

Yeah, it is.

Hannah begins to hold back her tears.

IZZIE

When they came in here they were really, really sick.

IZZIE

All the doctors worked extremely hard...but...

HANNAH

(shaking her head)

Don't say it.

IZZIE

They couldn't save them. Sweetie they died.

Hannah looks down in shock.

HANNAH

No. No this morning they were fine.

IZZIE

I'm so sorry, Hannah.

Hannah slowly begins to cry and falls into Izzie's arms. Bailey is sympathetic and impressed with Izzie's work.

INT. SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL -- LATER

Two nurses walk past Dana filing charts clearly gossiping. We watch as Dana become interested in the conversation.

NURSE 1

So he started sleeping with the intern.

NURSE 2

And she had no idea he was married?

NURSE 1

Not a clue; until his wife showed back up.

We close up on Dana turning down her Ipod so that she can listen.

NURSE 2

And now he's back with his wife?

NURSE 1

Didn't you hear?

NURSE 2

Last spring at the fake prom...

Dana is listening intently when Cristina interrupts.

CRISTINA

Dana?

DANA

What?

CRISTINA

You're still here?

DANA

Yeah. Didn't Miranda tell you I was still here waiting?

CRISTINA

No. When are you leaving?

DANA

My mom's not picking me up until 4.

CRISTINA

Can't you drive?

DANA

I'm not allowed to drive in the inner city.

Cristina sighs and begins to file charts. Dana gets up and begins to follow her around.

DANA

So what do we do now?

CRISTINA

Well I have have to see post ops.

DANA

Can I come?

CRISTINA

No.

DANA

Can I watch you file charts?

CRISTINA

No!

DANA

Can I...?

CRISTINA

No!

DANA

Then what should I do?

CRISTINA

I don't know. I don't care.

DANA

Wait till I tell Miranda that you blew me off not once, not...

CRISTINA

Alright, alright, after I get this done you can...have lunch with me. Happy?

DANA

Yes.

CRISTINA

And call her Dr. Bailey. We all have to.

CUT TO:

INT. SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL -- MOMENTS LATER

We are back in Logan's room. Logan is sitting in bed looking down into his thumbs fiddling in his lap. Addison and Derek enter the room. Alex follows behind them and stands at the back of the room. The nurse, Olivia, is fixing his IV. When she finished she walks to the back of the room and stands by Alex.

ADDISON

Logan!

Addison rushes over to his bedside and gives him a hug. This is a side of Addison we don't see very often. Logan looks extremely relieved to see his aunt.

ADDISON

Thank God you're alright. What happened?

Logan begins get a little choked up. He's so happy to have his aunt with him. Derek sits down at the end of the bed.

LOGAN

I ran a red light, Addie. I hit another car.

Logan becomes more and more childlike as he speaks. Addison sits next to Logan on his bed and begin to wipe his hair out of his eyes and lightly scratch his arm to calm him down.

ADDISON

Oh, honey.

LOGAN

There was a family in the other car. They brought them here. I don't know what happened to them or how they're doing.

ADDISON

Aw sweetie, I'm just glad you're okay.

Is this really Addison? She acts extremely kind and maternal towards her nephew. Alex notices her behavior and whispers to Olivia.

ALEX

What's with the she-shephard. Did she forget to take her bitch pills this morning?

LOGAN

And there's something else.

ADDISON

What?

Logan pauses and looks back down into his hands.

ADDISON

It's okay, Logan, tell me.

LOGAN

I can't.

Logan motions his head toward Alex and Olivia. Addison looks to Alex and Olivia.

ADDISON

Hey guys? Could you give us a minute.

Alex and Olivia leave the room.

LOGAN

Derek too.

ADDISON

You don't even want your uncle here?

LOGAN

After he was such a dick to you?

Derek looks down.

ADDISON

Logan, you know I hate it when you talk like that.

DEREK

That's ok. I've got some work I've got to do anyways. Good to see you, Logan.

Derek exits.

ADDISON

Now, it's just us. What did you want to tell me.

LOGAN

I feel terrible.

ADDISON

I know, baby. But accidents happen. You can't always prevent them.

LOGAN

No, that's just it. I could have.

ADDISON

What do you mean?

LOGAN

I was huffing, Addie. I was high when I crashed.

Addison becomes a lot less maternal and more defensive.

ADDISON

You were what?

LOGAN

I didn't plan on driving, Addie. It was just getting late and it was just a five minute ride so I figured...

Addison stands up and begins pacing.

ADDISON

Oh my God, Logan. Do you have any idea how serious this is?

LOGAN

I'm so sorry, Addie. I'll never get high again, I swear.

Addison is speechless.

LOGAN

And I'll do whatever it takes to fix that family's car. Anything!

ADDISON

Are your parents on their way?

LOGAN

No, not yet.

Addison continues to pace back and forth in shock.

LOGAN

Addie? Are you okay?

ADDISON

I'm...I'm gonna go call your mother.

LOGAN

You're not going to tell her are you?

ADDISON

I'll be back later, Logan.

Addison walks out in shock. And Logan begins to cry.

CUT TO:

EXT. SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL -- DAY

Alex, George, Meredith and Izzie are outside eating lunch at a picnic table.

GEORGE

Have any of you guys met the new intern yet?

MEREDITH

No.

IZZIE

I haven't seen her.

GEORGE

It's driving me crazy. What if she's a better surgeon than all of us? What if she graduated from Princeton or Yale or something?

ALEX

What if she's a moron and we still have to work with her?

MEREDITH

What if she knows more procedures than us and makes us all look bad?

George looks to Izzie.

GEORGE

Izzie are you alright? You look a little...not right.

ALEX

Dude you never say that to a chick. No wonder you're alone. Izzie, you look hot.

IZZIE

I'm fine. I just had a rough morning.

Cristina and Dana walk over to the picnic table.

CRISTINA

Guys, this is Dana. The new intern.

DANA

Hi everyone.

ALEX

What are you? A whiz kid or something?

CRISTINA

She's not a surgical intern. She's an intern intern. She's on her high school senior project.

Alex, Izzie, George and Meredith sigh in relief.

GEORGE

High school?

ALEX

Oh man. What a relief. I thought there was going to be more competition.

IZZIE

Me too.

GEORGE

I, I wasn't that nervous.

DANA

Is it okay if I join you for lunch?

CRISTINA

I already said you could. What do you want? A formal invitation.

GEORGE

Sure.

George scoots over so that Dana can sit down. Cristina also sits down.

MEREDITH

So are you having fun so far?

DANA

It's been a little slow this morning but hopefully I'll get to do some cool stuff later with Miranda.

Dana turns to Cristina

DANA

Unlike somebody she doesn't want me to be bored.

CRISTINA

What? I'm not a cruise director.

DANA

But while I was sitting at the front desk I did hear some really really good gossip.

IZZIE

Really? Like what?

DANA

Did you know that one of the attendings is messing around with an intern?

Everyone looks down at their plates and all reply over each other.

IZZIE

No.

GEORGE

I didn't.

CRISTINA

I haven't heard that.

MEREDITH

Same here.

Alex is the only one who replies honestly.

ALEX

Really?

DANA

Yeah, and, get this, the attending is married!

ALEX

No!

DANA

Yes! And his wife moved back here to try to win him back because, you're never going to believe this, she cheated on him...with his best friend.

MEREDITH

(referring to the fact that so much gossip is going around.)

Unbelievable.

DANA

I know! What a moron that intern was.

MEREDITH

Hey!

Meredith covers herself

MEREDITH

What do you have...against...interns.

DANA

What was she thinking? She should have cut it off as soon as she found out he was married.

Izzie attempts to quiet Dana.

IZZIE

Dana could you pass me the salt?

DANA

Sure.

Dana passes Izzie the salt but continues to talk.

DANA

And that attending is scuz too for leading her on for so long.

ALEX

Wait a minute? This guy's got two chicks after him even after he cheated on one of them? Man, I can't wait to be an attending.

DANA

You don't think he's trash?

ALEX

Trash? He's my idol!

IZIIE

Hey, Dana, why don't you finish your pudding.

Dana begins eating her pudding and talks with her mouth full.

DANA

It's just like the love triangle between Lola, Graciela and Zeke on No Air to Exhale. Well the beginning, not the ending.

MEREDITH

How did it end on No Air to Exhale?

DANA

Zeke found Lola in bed with Graciela.

Izzie, Meredith, George and Cristina all cringe at the thought of that happening to their situation.

IZZIE, MEREDITH, GEORGE AND CRISTINA

Eeew!

Dana, totally oblivious to that fact that she's talking to "the intern" continues eating her pudding.

DANA

Mmm! This is good pudding.

INT. SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL -- LATER

Addison is talking on her cell phone. She is holding her ear to block out all other noise.

ADDISON

Meg, I don't know why you're not answering your phone but you need to call me back as soon as you get this message.

Addison hangs up her phone and Derek walks over.

DEREK

Hey. How you hanging in there?

ADDISON

My sister won't answer her phone. I can't think straight, and my nephew could be going to jail. How would you be?

DEREK

Addie, it was an accident. Logan won't go to jail.

ADDISON

Derek...

Addison looks down at her fiddling fingers then looks Derek in the eyes.

ADDISON

He was high when he was driving.

DEREK

What?

ADDISON

He was leaving from a party at his friend's house.

DEREK

Oh my god.

ADDISON

I checked, they already did a drug screening, the police have already been contacted. He's not even old enough to see an R-rated movie and his life is over.

DEREK

You don't know that.

ADDISON

He hit three people, Derek. And killed two of them. I do know that.

DEREK

Addie...

ADDISON

And I don't know how I'm supposed to feel because I'm so unbelievably furious with him that I can't even look at him but at the same time, I can't shake this urge to walk in there and hold him in my arms, and make everything feel alright.

DEREK

I know.

Derek rubs Addison's shoulder with his hand.

ADDISON

Do you remember the day he was born, Derek? I mean really remember it?

DEREK

Yeah.

ADDISON

I was so excited. I remember they called us at two in the morning to tell us he was born. And I rushed over to the hospital in my pajama pants and a t-shirt just to get a glimpse of him. And then they let me hold him. They laid my beautiful, tiny, innocent little nephew in my arms and it was incredible. I felt like I would do anything to protect him from pain as long as I was alive. But I can't do that for him right now. Not for this.

DEREK

Addison...

Addison's phone rings. Addison looks at her phone.

ADDISON

It's Meg.

Addison answers the phone and turns away from Derek.

Derek walks away and we pan to Izzie on a computer at the front desk. George walks over to Izzie eating a Snickers bar.

GEORGE

Whatcha looking up?

Izzie shuffles with the mouse and closes windows on the computer.

IZZIE

Nothing. Just stuff for a patient.

GEORGE

Are you okay?

IZZIE

I'm fine.

A man in his forties from social services walks up to the desk.

MAN

Isobel Stevens?

IZZIE

Yes?

MAN

Hi. I'm here from social services about a little girl.

IZZIE

Oh yes. Hi.

Izzie and the man shake hands.

IZZIE

Any luck finding any family?

MAN

She's got a grandfather in a nursing home with late stage alzheimers and a distant uncle who lives in France.

IZZIE

That's it?

MAN

That's it.

IZZIE

So what are you going to do?

MAN

Well, were going to take the girl...

IZZIE

Hannah.

MAN

Hannah into custody. She'll probably be placed in foster homes until we can find a more long term arrangement.

IZZIE

How common is it for a 10-year-old to be adopted?

MAN

It's not.

IZZIE

There's nothing else we can do?

MAN

Unless you know of a relative of this child that we don't. Yes.

Izzie hesitates.

IZZIE

Actually. I talked to Hannah and, um, she told me that her parents weren't biological she was adopted when she was born.

MAN

That doesn't really change anything.

IZZIE

But what if we could find her biological parents? Is there any way they could adopt her?

MAN

The odds of that are slim to none. Even if we could find her biological parents I doubt they would want her. They were the ones that gave her up in the first place.

IZZIE

But what if they did want her? Would it be possible to adopt her?

MAN

I don't know. I guess so. I could look into it. Did the girl know anything about her biological parents.

IZZIE

No...but I think I may know who her mother is.

The man is getting fed up with all of Izzies "what ifs," and guessing.

MAN

Who, Dr. Stevens?

IZZIE

It's me. I'm Hannah's mother.

INT. SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL -- LATER

Addison is upstairs in the NICU. She is holding a brand new baby and she hands him to a little girl about age seven sitting in a rocking chair. There is a man standing behind her looking over her shoulder. This man is the children's father.

ADDISON

Here you go. Your new little brother.

Addison places the baby in the child's arms and kneels down next to her.

LITTLE GIRL

He's still sleeping?

ADDISON

Yeah, baby's sleep a lot.

MAN 2

What do you think, Ashley? Isn't he cute?

LITTLE GIRL

Yeah.

ADDISON

Make sure you don't hold his little head up too much. You don't want him to have trouble breathing.

LITTLE GIRL

Okay.

MAN 2

Thank you.

ADDISON

You're welcome.

Addison begins to walk away when one of the nurses rushes over to her.

NURSE

Dr. Shephard? You're wanted in the ER. It's your nephew.

ADDISON

What's wrong?

CUT TO:

INT. SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL -- LATER

Dana is sitting alone at the front desk. Bailey walks up to her. George and Cristina are filing out paper work at the desks next to Dana.

BAILEY

Dana?

DANA

Yeah?

BAILEY

You ready to go do something a little more interesting?

Dana pops up from her chair.

DANA

Yes!

BAILEY

You've been HIPPA certified haven't you?

DANA

Uh-huh. Watched the video four times.

BAILEY

Good. You're gonna help me get a history on an 85-year-old male.

DANA

85? That's a long history.

BAILEY

Yup. He's currently suffering from severe chest pain.

Bailey looks to George and Cristina who clearly aren't paying attention.

BAILEY

It might be surgical.

When Bailey says "surgical," George and Cristina's heads pop up.

GEORGE

What?

CRISTINA

Surgical?

MIRANDA

He needs an H and P first.

GEORGE

I'm free.

CRISTINA

Me too. Totally free.

GEORGE

Really really not busy.

MIRANDA

Too late. I'm doing it with Dana.

GEORGE

What?

CRISTINA

Dana? She's not even a doctor!

MIRANDA

Let's go Dana.

Miranda and Dana walk away.

CRISTINA

Suck up.

CUT TO:

INT. SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL -- LATER

We are now back in Logan's hospital room. Logan is throwing up blood. Beside him are two officers. Alex and other nurses are taking care of him.

ALEX

Push medical medical.

NURSE

Do you want medical?

ALEX

Yeah. Medical ML.

Addison enters.

ADDISON

Oh my god! What happened?

OFFICE #1

Nothin' I was just talkin' to him.

ADDISON

Not you!

Addison begins to put on gloves.

ALEX

He started vomiting blood about a minute ago. His contusion from the seat belt must be worse than we thought.

ADDISON

Ya think? Did you give him medical medical?

ALEX

Yes.

ADDISON

And medical medical?

ALEX

Yes. He should be out soon. The on-call attending was called. They're preparing an OR upstairs.

Addison kneels beside Logan.

ADDISON

You're okay, Logan. I'm here. We're gonna fix you right up. Everything's gonna be fine.

Logan begins to doze off.

ALEX

Alright suction. Let's tube him.

One of the nurses begins to suction and Alex intubates Logan.

ALEX

I'm in. Let's get him upstairs.

Addison helps to push Logan's bed out of the room and Addison catches her sister, Meg, sitting out in the waiting area.

ADDISON

Meg!

Meg stands up to greet Addison. Meg and Addison hug.

ADDISON

Logan's being taken upstairs for medical. They think he might have medical.

MEG

(Careless)

Oh.

ADDISON

I've seen lots of cases like this, Meg. He should recover completely in a month or so.

MEG

Not when I'm through with him.

ADDISON

What?

MEG

I didn't spend the past 16 years taking care of him, teaching him right from wrong, giving him everything he ever wanted for him to turn out like this.

ADDISON

Meg, I know he screwed up...

MEG

Screwed up? He used drugs Addie...

ADDISON

I know that.

MEG

Then he drove a car.

ADDISON

Meg, I know.

MEG

And he killed two innocent people.

ADDISON

I know but...

MEG

There is no but Addie. I want him out of my life.

ADDISON

Right now he's one very sick, scared boy, Meg. He needs you.

MEG

Needs me? He didn't need me to get into this mess.

ADDISON

Meg, he could go to jail

MEG

And he doesn't need me to get out of it.

ADDISON

What if they try him as an adult? What if they put him away for years.

MEG

Then let him go. He deserves it.

ADDISON

What?

MEG

Addie, I don't want to see or hear from that boy ever again.

ADDISON

You don't mean that.

MEG

Yes I do. He is no longer mine. He is no longer my problem.

ADDISON

Meg, I really think you just need to calm...

MEG

Call me if he's moved. I have to get home, Grant's home alone.

Meg begins to walk away.

ADDISON

Meg...

MEG

I have to go.

INT. SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL -- MOMENTS LATER

Izzie is in a trauma room stitching up a teenage boy's arm. The man from social services peaks into the room.

MAN

Dr. Stevens?

IZZIE

Yes?

MAN

Can I speak to you for a moment?

IZZIE

Um, sure.

Izzie looks to the teenage boy.

IZZIE

I'll be right back.

The boy nods and Izzie takes off her gloves as she walks towards the man. Izzie and the man step outside of the trauma room.

MAN

I looked into your request.

IZZIE

And?

MAN

There isn't a precedent for this type of situation. But I did discuss your situation with a colleague of mine. She said that because legally you have no connection to the child we cannot temporarily place her in your care unless you are a certified foster parent.

IZZIE

(Disappointed)

I figured as much.

MAN

However, it is extremely difficult to find a home for children Hannah's age. And you seem to currently have a stable, respectable career. It is possible that you could adopt her back.

Izzie smiles.

IZZIE

Are you sure?

MAN

I can't promise you anything. But if there really is no family, and no will and you get yourself a good lawyer, there's a very good chance, Dr. Stevens, that you could get your daughter back.

Izzie smiles. She's unbelievable thrilled and becoming all choked up.

IZZIE

Thank you.

CUT TO:

INT. SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL -- CONTINUOUS

INT. SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL -- LATER

We are back in Hannah's room. Hannah is sitting on her bed drawing a picture. Izzie walks up to her.

IZZIE

Hi Hannah. How are you feeling?

Hannah shrugs her shoulders.

IZZIE

Do you mind if I sit with you for a minute?

Hannah shrugs her shoulders again. Izzie sits down next to Hannah.

IZZIE

What are you drawing?

HANNAH

Just a picture.

IZZIE

Can I see it?

Hannah hands the paper to Izzie. On the paper is a drawing of a dog.

IZZIE

Very nice. Is this your dog?

HANNAH

No. I don't have a dog. My mom says they're too messy.

IZZIE

Well, she was right. My roommate got a dog and it drove us all insane.

HANNAH

My friend, Caylie, has a dog. One time, it ran away and it showed up at my house.

IZZIE

Well he must have just liked you better.

Hannah smiles.

HANNAH

I think he really did. I played with him all the time.

IZZIE

Yeah?

Hannah nods.

IZZIE

Hannah, I've got kind of a funny question for you.

HANNAH

Ok.

IZZIE

What have your parents told you about the day you were born?

HANNAH

Nothing. They don't know anything. I was adopted.

IZZIE

How about your biological parents? Did they tell you anything about them?

HANNAH

Not really.

IZZIE

Have you ever imagined what it would be like to meet your biological mom?

HANNAH

Can you keep a secret?

IZZIE

Sure.

HANNAH

Don't tell anybody this but sometimes, I like to imagine that my real mom is a celebrity.

Izzie looks slightly disappointed.

IZZIE

You want your mother to be a celebrity?

HANNAH

Wouldn't that be cool? And when we meet she'll be able to take me to all of her movie premieres and we'll meet other famous people like Brad Pitt and Britney Spears.

IZZIE

But what if your mom were a doctor or a lawyer? Wouldn't you like that too?

HANNAH

That would be cool too I guess. But then I couldn't meet Brad Pitt.

IZZIE

Well what if Jennifer Aniston punches Brad Pitt for cheating on her?

Hannah looks at Izzie confused.

IZZIE

Someone's gotta suture him back up.

CUT TO:


	2. Additional Scene

INT. SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL -- LATER

We are now back in Logan's hospital room. Logan is throwing up blood. Beside him are two officers. Alex and other nurses are taking care of him.

ALEX

Push medical medical.

NURSE

Do you want medical?

ALEX

Yeah. Medical ML.

Addison enters.

ADDISON

Oh my god! What happened?

OFFICE #1

Nothin' I was just talkin' to him.

ADDISON

Not you!

Addison begins to put on gloves.

ALEX

He started vomiting blood about a minute ago. His contusion from the seat belt must be worse than we thought.

ADDISON

Ya think? Did you give him medical medical?

ALEX

Yes.

ADDISON

And medical medical?

ALEX

Yes. He should be out soon. The on-call attending was called. They're preparing an OR upstairs.

Addison kneels beside Logan.

ADDISON

You're okay, Logan. I'm here. We're gonna fix you right up. Everything's gonna be fine.

Logan begins to doze off.

ALEX

Alright suction. Let's tube him.

One of the nurses begins to suction and Alex intubates Logan.

ALEX

I'm in. Let's get him upstairs.

Addison helps to push Logan's bed out of the room and Addison catches her sister, Meg, sitting out in the waiting area.

ADDISON

Meg!

Meg stands up to greet Addison. Meg and Addison hug.

ADDISON

Logan's being taken upstairs for medical. They think he might have medical.

MEG

((Uninterested)

Oh.

ADDISON

I've seen lots of cases like this, Meg. He should recover completely in a month or so.

MEG

Not when I'm through with him.

ADDISON

What?

MEG

I didn't spend the past 16 years taking care of him, teaching him right from wrong, giving him everything he ever wanted for him to turn out like this.

ADDISON

Meg, I know he screwed up...

MEG

Screwed up? He used drugs Addie...

ADDISON

I know that.

MEG

Then he drove a car.

ADDISON

Meg, I know.

MEG

And he killed two innocent people.

ADDISON

I know but...

MEG

There is no but Addie. I want him out of my life.

ADDISON

Right now he's one very sick, scared boy, Meg. He needs you.

MEG

Needs me? He didn't need me to get into this mess.

ADDISON

Meg, he could go to jail

MEG

And he doesn't need me to get out of it.

ADDISON

What if they try him as an adult? What if they put him away for years.

MEG

Then let him go. He deserves it.

ADDISON

What?

MEG

Addie, I don't want to see or hear from that boy ever again.

ADDISON

You don't mean that.

MEG

Yes I do. He is no longer mine. He is no longer my problem.

ADDISON

Meg, I really think you just need to calm...

MEG

Call me if he's moved. I have to get home, Grant's home alone.

Meg begins to walk away.

ADDISON

Meg...

MEG


End file.
